


Parentage

by easybakedoodles (Madrugada98)



Series: Jason Shepard: How Long Has it been Since I Held You Last? [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Hannah Shepard is glad to see her son again, Jason is bad at calling home, Kaidan loves to make fun of Jason, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrugada98/pseuds/easybakedoodles
Summary: While on their way to another visit to Apollos, Jason and Kaidan have a chance encounter with Rear Admiral Shepard, who's just glad to see her son in person again, even if it was by accident.





	Parentage

     “Jason?!?”

     “Mom?”

     “JASON BARTHOLOMEW SHEPARD!”

     “Oh, here we go, she used the full name”

     “Bartholomew?” Kaidan asked, trying not to laugh at the name.

     “It was my grandfather’s name, c’mon K, don’t be mean-oOF!” Jason was cut off by his mother who had just reached them and in lieu of berating her son, gathered him up in a strong hug.

     “Do you know how long it’s been since you’ve sent word to me young man?”

     “I’m not really a young man anymore, Mom-”

     “Three years, four months, and 27 days, Jason,” She said, gripping him tighter.

     “I-I’m sorry Mom,” He said hesitantly, hugging her back.

     “You’re damn right you’re sorry! Now you better buy me dinner and show how sorry you are,” She said finally pulling back far enough to look him in the eye. Jason knew he wasn’t out of the fire yet, but that glint in her eye told him that she wasn’t truly mad, just worried half to death with all the reports about the Normandy’s misadventures.

     “And what kind of son doesn’t introduce me to this poor awkward looking man,” Hannah admonished when she noticed Kaidan standing there. Both boys spoke at once going to introduce him but Kaidan won out, stiffening into a proper salute.

     “Kaidan Alenko, an honor to meet you Rear Admiral Shepard,” he said. At this Hannah could only chuckle, seeing as he was trying to be so formal after seeing her in such an informal state.

     “Please Major Spectre Alenko, there’s no need for any of that. I’m not your commanding officer now am I? Shake my hand properly Kaidan,” she said, extending her hand. Jason was watching all of this with a smile, wondering if he would cave and tell his mother about his relationship or if she would figure it out by how awkward Kaidan was during dinner.

     “Ah, yes ma’am, thank you,” he said, shaking her hand.

     “Mom, we were about to head up to Apollos if you wanted to join us? I know it’s nothing amazing but-”

     “What is amazing? Especially during wartime. I’m just glad to not be eating ship’s rations, boys,” Hannah joked, looping her arm around her son, gently steering the three of them back towards the elevator.

     “After dinner I can show you the apartment Admiral Anderson is letting me borrow while we’re on forced shore leave. I’ve got a nice Batarian shard wine,” Jason offered.

     “Oh, you and your shard wine, Jason, I appreciate the offer but you know I won’t drink that,” Hannah replied. “How about you, Kaidan? Also a shard wine drinker?” she asked.

     “Not quite, ma’am. I’m a fan of a good ol’ Canadian lager and a shot of whiskey myself.” he answered.

     “Ooh a real manly man huh? I’m kidding, haven’t had any good whiskey since I got shipped out into space for the first time,” Hannah said, winking at Kaidan.

     “We managed to find some Peruvian whiskey, costs an arm and a leg to get though,” Jason said, remembering his get-well gift to Kaidan while he was in the hospital.

     “I can only imagine, do you have any left?” Hannah asked hopefully.

     “We should, we stocked up pretty well for the party for the crew,” Jason mused.

     “You never mentioned that it was so expensive,” Kadian said, also remembering that gift.

     “Of course I didn’t mention it, K. It was a gift, don’t worry about it,” Jason said back-tracking. Hannah just gave the both of them a bemused look before changing the subject.

     “C’mon boys, lead me to this Apollos, I’m normally on a different ward of the Citadel,” she said, tugging Jason’s arm.

     “Oh, yeah sure Mom, it’s just this way. They’ve got a really nice view of the Presidium from the outdoor seating,” Jason said, thankful for the distraction, however the look on Kaidan’s face made sure Jason knew that the conversation about the whiskey wasn’t quite over. Kaidan approached on his other side and said quietly to Jason.

     “I can see where you get your great sense of redirection from,” he said, to Jason’s fake shock and dismay. Jason knew it was absolutely true, but that doesn’t mean he’d ever admit that.

     “So Kaidan, I know you were on the original Normandy with my boy. He got so busy after Eden Prime he never called me, tell me all about what you were doing. Was he keeping up with his laundry?” Hannah asked.

     “Mom!” Jason complained, “I’m 32 years old for Christ’s sake. Trust me, I do my own laundry,”

     “That doesn’t mean that laundry has expanded beyond your fatigues in the last three years. It took far too much convincing and persuasion in order to make you get that jacket, if you’ll recall,” Kaidan admonished.

     “Not you too, K!” Jason said with shock as his mother and boyfriend began laughing at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat at me on tumblr about Jason @youngizzik or @theshepardsquad


End file.
